Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin
by Aerosyne
Summary: The Dragonborn has resurfaced, with faith renewed to the people of Skyrim, can the young, orange haired Dovahkiin regain Skyrim's freedom from not only the Empire, but Alduin? Who is this blue-haired Jarl? Bad temper to boot. Grimmichi, Skyrim/Bleach.
1. And here it begins P1

**BEST IDEA EVER. So I've recently been playing A LOT of SKYRIM, and I got the best fahking idea I've ever had. C: this isn't like, legitimate Grimmichi, but more friendship based, how they would react towards the battles. This is almost directly modeled after the Skyrim Story line, and I'll try to write it as I played it, quest order and so. ^^ Some Skyrim characters are used if I can't decide what Bleach character to substitute in. :P**

**Just to say, also  
**

**I do NOT own Skyrim OR Bleach in any way, shape or form whatsoever  
**

**Skyrim belongs to Bethesda Studios, and Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.  
**

* * *

**_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_**

**_naal ok zin los vahriinwah_**

**_ dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_**

**_Ahrk fin norok paal graan_**

**_fod nust hon zindro zaan_**

**_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_**

* * *

_The lands of Skyrim were nothing but wilderness, with small outposts, and giant towns cased with all forms of power. From the people, to the monuments, temples, statues._

_Everything held value._

_Each main strongpoint was governed by a Jarl. The Jarls were fierce, and known for the battle knowledge and quiet reflexes when it came to the plans._

_Then, there was something, more talked about than Talos, the Jarls, or the Empire. The dragon born. A mythical being, told in legends. Able to absorb a dragons soul and kill it for good. They were revered, and told to have extreme prowess in the way of the voice. Thum, as it was called. A shout, projecting your voice, raising it to the heavens to create an attack of some sort, ranging in power and strength, each with, at the most, 3 words completely it. Some, only 1 word, others 2._

_And that is where the real story begins._

_...  
_

Four men, hunched and shackled in the back of the Caravan talked quietly amongst themselves, but only two of which actually participating. Their ratty, stained peasant clothes all matching, save for one. Whose attire was, although dirty, clearly well crafted and expensive if paid for.

"Hey you, you're finally awake." One of the men said to another, who was, more quiet than anyone else. The man who spoke was dressed as one of the most infamous factions within Skyrim. The Stormcloaks. Whom went against the Imperial army for the freedom of Skyrim. Ochre brown eyes looked up hazily, after having finally regained consciousness. He took up the man who spoke and took in his haggard, roughed up appearance, but knowing his own wasn't much better, if not worse.

"You were trying to cross that border, right?" The border to the east. He was trying to find his way to the closest establishment, if he remembered correctly. The man continued "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there" He cocked his head and took in the sight of said 'theif' before looking at the other passenger/ prisoner.

Bright blue hair assaulted his vision, but he didn't look further upon it. No use. He could tell where they were going. Said thief suddenly spoke up " Damn you, Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you guys came along. The Empire was nice and lazy" He sounded disgusted. Had the right too, since he was obviously on the Imperial's side. He blocked out the next sentence, until he was directly addressed. "You there. You and me - We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants" He snorted directly towards him, his own voice raspy and rough from his point of health

"I refuse to group myself with either faction until the time comes. The time is not now. What happened, happened."

The man who spoke up first spoke, proving a point the himself had resigned too the moment he grouped each other member on the back of the cart. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, Thief" The word thief was pronunciated with disdain. He couldn't help but smirk, but it quickly changed to a scowl as one of the soldiers yelled back for them to shut up. He looked back at the thief who was regarding the blue haired man that sat next to himself with the bright blue hair. There was a piece of cloth in his mouth, and he scowled harder.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" He questioned

The other man bristled visibly, and audibly, his voice snapping "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Grimmjow Stormcloak Jaegerjaques, the True high king!" Ah, he had heard that name before. And knew it now. The leader of the Stormcloak rebellion sat next to him, muffled, but not making a move to speak, just glaring heatedly at the thief, who only cleared any doubts from the ochre eyed male.

"Grimmjow? The jarl of Windhelm? You're the rebellion leader." He sounded amazed to a degree. Honestly, the ochre eyed male was also. He continued "But if they'd capture you…. Oh gods! Where are they taking us?"

The Stormcloak grumbled in response "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits" at the mention of Sovngarde, the ochre eyed male heaved a sigh. " Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" He questioned a few moments later as a brick wall came into view. Their fates were sealed as soon as they were brought into those menacing walls.

"Why do you care" He was being defensive, but ochre could understand why. The Stormcloak continued

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." A true statement, that the chocolate colored eyed male's father had distilled upon him since he was young, being a nord himself, although more wiry and corded than most.

"Rorikstead… I'm from Rorikstead" the thief finally answered, his voice shaken.

The rest of the conversations were blocked out from the thin Nord's mind as they entered the huge gates. The only information from then that he gathered was that he was in Helgen, a small stronghold for the Imperials. His fates had really hated him then. What, had Meridia become angered? Had Talos smite him? Officially resigned, he got ready to meet his fate head on.

With a grunt of strain after not moving for some time, the ochre eyed male got up, in the process, causing his hood to fall off, revealing the mop of orange hair that went down, only a couple of inches past his shoulders, and blocked one of his eyes, although he could see perfectly. He forced himself to pay attention now, although it wouldn't have mattered.

The Imperials began addressing the prisoners, starting with the blue haired rebellion leader.

"Grimmjow Stormcloak Jaegerjaques, Jarl of Windhelm." He moved fluidly, his thick gait and silence like a cloud. Next.

"Illforte of Riverwood" The Stormcloak moved quick, and made his way over to the 'chopping block'

"Hisagi Shuuhei of Rorikstead" the theif, immediately paniced.

"NO! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this" He screamed, begged. He then took off. The orange haired man cringed and looked away, unable to watch as they arrowed him down with ease. He was an easy target.

Suddenly, he was addressed. "Wait. You there, step forward." So he did. Only to get things over with quickly. He knew he didn't stand a chance. "Who are you?" the Imperial asked, his tone lacking any type of accent.

"Ichigo Quickblade Kurosaki.. From the west" He answered truthfully. They wouldn't have known where he came from anyways.

**(AN: I forget what he says when you choose Nord… And the guy whose doing the walkthrough chose a High Elf sooo…)**

"I'm sorry, my Friend. To the block." He looked solemn, but Ichigo couldn't be bothered with that, and quickly made his way over.

He couldn't be bothered listening to the Imperials basically badmouth the Jarl of Windhelm, but he watched on. Until… A roar sounded in the sky. He had never heard such before, but a cold shiver ran up his back. They dismissed it, which was careless. Even if he didn't know what made the noise, Ichigo knew it was Extremely dangerous. The blessings were cut short by a Stromcloak, and at his words, Ichigo couldn't help the smirk pull across his lips. Said Stormcloak marched up to the block.

Abruptly shoved down by the woman soldier, his neck was put against the block, with a bucket beneath his head. The axe raised, poised to strike, lethal and deadly. Unable to tear his eyes away, Ichigo watched silently as the axe wielder pushed up with his legs and brought the axe down, quick and smooth. The Stormcloak's head fell with a 'thunk' into the bucket. He felt deadly calm.

"Next! The, Nord with orange hair!" How original, he thought, but moved over either way. At least it'd be quick. Whilst he moved, another roar sounded, although closer sounding than the last. A quick couple of comments from the Imperials sent the woman soldier off "I said. Next. Prisoner." She growled.

There he finally stood, in front of the block. He got down onto his knees, which protested vehemently as they hit the cobblestone pathway. A foot between his shoulder blades pushed his face down, his neck resting uncomfortably against the block. An angled view was all he got. And it was full of the axe wielder who carried death on a handle. A black mass streaked through the sky behind him though, which had his own ochre eyes widening in disbelief. Everything seemed to slow down. It landed Heavily on a tower right in Ichigo's plain sight. He hissed and watched as everything came into place.

Meters away, a Stormcloak soldier yelled out "Dragon!" Hell was unleashed.

A wave of energy blasted against as all, staggering the axe wielder for a moment. Clouds gathered above, swirling dark masses, with lightening once every few seconds streaking down from the angered heavens. Another wave of energy, and Ichigo himself was dazed, and bleary as he tried to regain himself.

He finally readied himself and got up, his eyes landing upon the form of the Stormcloak, Illforte, his name was. "Hey, brother! Get up, come on , the gods won't give us another chance!" He yelled over the blasts, and Ichigo nodded, following the other. They raced into a tall tower, the door open with a multitude of Stormcloaks sitting around, all looking beaten and weather. In only such a short time!

Once he was inside, the doors shut, and he caught himself, resting his hands against his knee's as he caught his breath. Once he was well enough, he looked up, and was startled immediately.

Ochre met Cyan. Ichigo looked away first, a scowl on his lips.

Illforte huffed "Jarl Grimmjow, what do we do? Dragons are suppose to be legends!" He was close to pulling out his hair, Ichigo admonished.

Grimmjows deep, accent rich voice growled out "Legends don't burn down villages."

"Up to the tower!" Ichigo huffed and stood straight, sparing a parting glance towards the Leader of the Rebellion. Time wouldn't allow him to get mixed up in details about anything. Staying alive was more important. He started off up the spiral stairs before anyone else, using his stamina to pushed far ahead. A few boulders were off to the side so he slowed slightly, and immediately was glad, despite the shock overwhelming his system. The wall burst open, and a dark, scaled head poked through, it's jaws wrenching open and fire pouring from it's throat. A hand shot to his chest, trying to calm himself as the dragon moved away, but that was Much easier said that done. Illforte was next to him within seconds as they peered out of the ruined wall. "The roof, we have to jump to get to the inn. After you jump, keep going!" He shouted, and Ichigo backed up. He pushed off quickly, his left leg was the last to hit anything before he was airborne, falling down onto a part of the ruined inn, and running through, careful to have it not collapse on his head. As soon as he got out of the building, the dragon was on the ground, a couple of hundred feet away in front of a few Imperial soldiers and a Boy. He hissed and ran forward, but reconsidered and jumped to the side, thankful for his quick reflexes as his barely dodged a blast of fire that could cripple any man. The Imperial motioned for him to follow, and against any reason as to sides, he followed. They weaved between buildings, walls, boulders. Following the man all the way to the keep, he noticed Illforte coming up.

_Sides were hard to choose, and he didn't have time to think…_

* * *

**So how about it? You like this idea? Feedback is very much welcomed and recommended. I won't be updating until I put up chapter 4 of my Untitled fic, but please, be patient, it's coming. c:  
**

**I'm watching walkthroughs along with the early chapters until Throat of the World and the ones following because I just recently (Earlier today) Finished The world Eaters Eyrie. So yeh ^^  
**

**Read & Review and I hope you all have a great day!  
**

**3 Much love - Aero**_  
_


	2. Petition! Not chapter

**Fellow authors, and readers alike, this enrages me that they're doing this. Personally, I don't write lemons, HOWEVER, many of my favorite stories do have Lemons in them, or suggest lemons. Please, if you're an author, copy, sign, and post this (Without my little input here). I really do not approve of this. It's not fair. :I**

**-Aerosyne**

* * *

Have you heard? The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its originalform, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas

Time Force Red

Yokiryuu

Silver Eternity

Aerosyne


End file.
